Gentle Lie
by Kumiko29
Summary: Shou tertegun sesaat kemudian mengangguk setuju.—"Nao! Jangan cerita macam-macam pada Shou!"— "Terima kasih Saga…" / Chap. 2 Update / Fic Alice Nine / Bagi yang membaca, tolong tinggalkan Review ya !    /
1. Chapter 1: Last Memory

**Title**: Gentle Lie

**Author**: Natarii a.k.a Kumiko a.k.a Miko

Fandom: Alice Nine

**Pairing(s)**: ShouxHiroto, ShouxSaga, ToraxHiroto, NaoxSaga

**Chapter**: 1 "Last Memory"

**Rate**: T

Genre: Angst, Romacne

**Summary**:

Mimpi yang merupakan memori terakhir yang ia ingat. —Kekasih?—Benarkah Hiroto adalah kekasihnya?—"Aku… sudah bisa ingat sedikit."—"Aku… ingin melihat…Hanabi"—Hiroto… dan… Tora—ia tahu jelas… apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tidak nyata—"Shou!" Saga dan Tora panic.

* * *

><p>Sosok itu duduk tertegun diatas ranjang itu, matanya lurus memandang kosong kedepan. Aroma obat yang khas menusuk hidung mancungnya, deru napasnya yang pelan terdengar lirih. Peluh turun dari keningnya sangat banyak…<p>

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tenang-tenang saja terbuai mimpinya. Namun sesaat sekelebat mimpi buruknya menghantui, memaksanya terjaga dari tidur.

Bila saja mimpinya itu adalah mimpi indah ia takkan pernah tampak kacau seperti ini. Hanya saja mimpi yang membangunkannya itu adalah mimpi yang menampilkan sebuah ketakutan. Dirinya yang meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan dan gemetar ketakutan.

Padahal ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya ketakutan hingga seperti itu dalam mimpinya…

Mimpi yang merupakan memori terakhir yang ia ingat.

*1*

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Shou? Sudah lebih baik?" Pemuda betubuh kecil bernama Hiroto bertanya pada sosok pemuda dengan pakaian rumah sakit duduk di atas ranjangnya yang dipanggilnya Shou.

"Uhm… tidak bisa dibilang baik juga sih. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah lebih baik." Jawab Shou dengan sedikit tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah merekah karena melihat senyum manis Hiroto padanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hiroto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Shou dengan sekali rengkuhan.

Shou tercengang. Ia terlalu kaget untuk bisa membalas pelukan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu, bibir pucatnya bergetar dalam kegugupan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai dirasakannya sebuah kehangatan yang begitu nyaman menguasai dirinya. Seketika, bayangan ketakutan dalam memori yang terbawa mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan ini seolah menghilang.

"Aku harap kau lekas sembuh Shou." Ucap Hiroto bersamaan dengan gerakan melepas peluknya tanpa menunggu Shou bergerak membalas peluknya. Senyum cerianya yang manis itu sekali lagi menghipnotis Shou hingga kehilangan kata-kata.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Shou mengendalikan dirinya lagi, menahan rona merahnya, juga degup jantung pertanda kegugupannya. Ia bertanya dengan suara lirih, "tapi… kenapa… kau sebaik itu…?"

Satu yang selalu ia pertanyakan. Selama ia berada di rumah sakit ini. Hiroto yang paling sering menjenguknya… lebih daripada Tora yang mengaku sebagai adiknya, juga orang-orang yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai sahabatnya.

"Karena… aku kekasihmu." Ucap Hiroto pelan, namun sanggup diterima oleh alat pendengaran Shou yang dengan itu segera membuat matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulut sedikit terbuka bukti keterkejutannya.

Kekasih?

Benarkah? Lalu… kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang Hiroto?

Tapi diakuinya memang saat dekat dengan Hiroto ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ada saja yang membuatnya kadang gugup di depan Hiroto. Atau takut salah berbicara di depan Hiroto.

Benarkah Hiroto adalah kekasihnya?

*1*

Shou terbangun dari tidurnya. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan menatap kearah jendela kamar rawatnya.

Ia bemimpi lagi. Tapi bukan mimpi yang membawa memori ketakutannya. Yang dilihatnya malah wajah Hiroto.

Sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya… Shou bergumam. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Jika saja… ia bisa, ia ingin sekali membawa sang pujaan hati bersamanya dalam mimpi yang sama. Agar sang pujaan hati tahu, ia perlahan benar-benar ingat akan perasaannya, walau tak diiringi dengan memori tentang Hiroto. Asalkan ia bisa merasakan cinta yang mungkin pernah ia rasakan pada Hiroto...

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

*1*

Suatu hari, di kamar rawat yang sama…

Shou diam saja hari ini. Walau seperti biasanya juga begitu. Hari ini berbeda, pandangannya kini tertuju pada jendela kamar rawatnya, melihat langit.

Saga—sahabat Shou yang saat itu datang menjenguknya sedikit bingung dengan sikap diam Shou yang ganjil. Ia pun bertanya. "Shou, ada apa? Kenapa diam saja? Kau marasa sakit atau apa?"

Shou menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum kecil, sedikit membuat Saga lega. Mungkin Shou tidak sedang sakit.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum. Jawablah. Ada apa?" Saga mengambil buah apel yang dibawanya untuk Shou. Sebuah pisau digunakannya mengupas kulit buah itu, menunggu Shou yang memilah-milah kata tepat sebelum buka suara.

"Aku… sudah bisa ingat sedikit."

Saga berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"B—benarkah? Ingat… apa saja?"

Shou mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jendela sambil tersenyum. "Belum banyak. Tapi aku merasa seperti, mengingat Hiroto. Seperti yang dikatakannya padaku, dia kekasihku."

"Begitu ya…" Saga tergagap dan kembali meneruskan mengupas kulit apel itu untuk dimakan Shou. "Apa kau belum ingat yang lain Shou?" pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu bertanya tanpa melihat Shou.

Shou menggeleng. Sekalipun Saga tak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tak perduli. "Belum. Hanya saja, beberapa hari sebelumnya aku sering bermimpi aneh. Seperti melihat diriku sendiri sedang ketakutan dalam kegelapan. Dan setelahnya aku terbangun dari tidur."

Saga selesai dengan apelnya yang telah terpotong-potong dan dimasukkan dalam sebuah mangkuk putih. Dia menatap sesaat sosok Shou yang memandang jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi apel itu pada Shou.

Shou menerimanya dan berterima kasih lalu mulai menyantap sepotong apel. Keheningan tercipta saat Saga dengan sengaja menatap Shou yang tengah menikmati potongan apel yang dipotongnya. Shou menyadarinya namun tak ingin ambil pusing, ia kembali melirik jendela kamar rawatnya.

Saga mengikuti arah pandangan Shou, langit sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga keemasan. Sebentar lagi sang matahari akan tenggelam diufuk barat. Dan sebentar lagi Saga akan segera pergi dari kamar rawat ini di karenakan jam besuk yang habis, Shou harus kembali memulihkan kesehatannya dengan banyak beristirahat.

"Saga…"

Sontak Saga menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku… ingin melihat… Hanabi."

Saga tersentak. Berusaha tersenyum kikuk. "K—kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat Hanabi dengan orang yang tepat."

Mata Saga berair tatkala melihat Shou menatap lurus dan serius keluar jendela kamar rawat itu, melihat langit senja dengan penuh harap. Saga tak sanggup merangkai kata-kata untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Shou. Dan Shou terus bicara.

"Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan seperti itu. Nanti, kalau ada Hanabi Matsuri, aku akan pergi dengan orang itu ke sana. Melihatnya sama-sama. Kalau boleh berharap, sebelum hal festival itu terjadi… aku ingin seluruh ingatanku kembali agar aku tahu siapa yang tepat..."

Saga berusaha menahan tangis, tapi matanya mengkhianati dirinya. Air mata itu meluncur turun dari kedua mata hitamnya hingga dagunya. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebab tangisnya itu.

Sementara Shou tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya…

"Sekalipun harus menunggu, aku pasti menunggu… hingga bisa melihat Hanabi itu dengan orang yang tepat."

Tanpa suara Saga menitikan semakin banyak air mata.

Bukan tanpa alasan Saga menangis. Tangisnya pecah karena terhanyut akan ucapan demi ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Shou, kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan kata-kata yang dulu terucap dari bibir Shou.

Meski agak berbeda dalam maksud. Tapi Saga merasa dadanya begitu sakit. Dalam hati berdoa agar apa yang diminta oleh Shou adalah sesuatu yang terbaik nantinya, dan takkan membuatnya menyesal.

*1*

Sosok berambut coklat gelap itu mengayunkan kakinya tanpa arah yang tepat.

Shou membawa dirinya yang masih terbalut pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru dan putih itu mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Ia tak tahu ingin kemana, yang diketahuinya hanya langkah kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat yang mungkin saja adalah tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya sebelumnya.

Ia berhenti, didepan sebuah bangunan tua dengan pagar tinggi menjulang.

Bangunan itu sangat tua hingga beberapa bagiannya tampak telah tertutupi sulur-sulur dan lumut. Tempat apa ini? Tanya Shou dalam hati. Tak ingin terlarut lama-lama dengan rasa penasaran, Shou langsung mendorong pagar tinggi itu yang rupanya tak terkunci. Ceroboh memang tapi itu menguntungkan Shou.

Kaki Shou yang hanya terlapis sandal rumah sakit menggemakan suara langkahnya hampir ketiap sudut ruang utama yang dimasuki Shou itu.

Shou terdiam sesaat, memandang kagum ruang pertama yang dimasukinya itu. Luas sekali tapi kosong. Tak ada perabotan apa pun di sana.

Saat matanya yang sedang menyapu tiap sudut ruangan itu menemukan sebuah tangga spiral tak jauh darinya, segera saja ia menaiki anak tangga itu tanpa tahu berapa banyak anak tangga yang harus dipijaknya untuk sampai di lantai atas.

Jerih payah Shou untuk mendaki undakan demi undakan anak tangga tangga itu membuahkan hasil, ia sampai di lantai lainnya yang agak berbeda dengan lantai bawah. Tempat itu bercabang-cabang. Ada banyak jalan dan Shou kebingungan memilih jalan.

Lagi-lagi, Shou mengambil pilihan untuk mengikuti dimana kakinya membawa saja. Di jalan yang dipilihnya, ia melihat beberapa pintu ruangan berjejer disamping kiri dan kanannya. Sesekali saja Shou mengintip isi ruangan-ruangan yang dirasanya pantas dibuka lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Sampai ia berhenti di depan pintu terakhir yang letaknya diujung lorong yang ia lewati itu.

Pintu yang rasanya tak asing. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh gagang pintu itu. Rasanya benar-benar tidak asing. Seperti ia sudah berkali-kali datang ke sana dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruang yang sepertinya adalah bagian dari sepenggal memori masa lalu yang ia lupakan.

Ckrek.

Kriiieeek.

Suara derit pintu itu menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Mata Shou nyalang menyapu tiap sudut ruangan itu. Dimana disudut ruangan ada sebuah ranjang satu badan berseprai putih dan terlihat rapih. Seperti telah lama tak digunakan. Lalu tak jauh dari ranjang itu ada sebuah sofa kulit panjang dengan warna merah kecoklatan dan di sandaran sofa itu terdapat sebuah gitar berwarna hitam bersandar.

Sementara itu tak ada lagi benda lainnya dalam ruangan itu. Ruang itu tetap kosong. Sinar matahari masuk lewat empat buah jendela besar di beberapa bagian ruangan itu. Shou yang diliputi rasa penasaran menelusuri ruangan itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan memorinya. Sampai ketika ia berhenti di samping ranjang itu, jemarinya menyentuh seprai itu dan tanpa sadar, Shou berjongkok menilik bawah ranjang itu.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kegelapan, tapi setelah berhasil menyesuaikan diri Shou dapat melihat sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau kecoklatan di bawah sana. Shou mengambil buku itu dan membaca sampulnya, sebuah novel. Novel yang sepertinya sudah sering dibaca hingga kertas dan sampulnya tampak lusuh.

Kepala Shou terasa berdenyut. Ia yakin sudah pernah datang kemari. Pernah tidur di sini. Pernah melakukan beberapa hal di sini termasuk… membaca buku itu di sini. Di ruangan ini.

Semuanya berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Sudah cukup. Dengan cepat, Shou bangkit berdiri dan melangkah sambil memegangi kepalanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia melewati lorong itu lagi, ingin segera keluar sambil masih membawa buku novel itu bersamanya.

Namun langkahnya berhenti di depan tangga spiral yang tadi ia naiki. Entah kenapa rasa pening dan pusing tadi hilang tak bersisa. Yang ada hanya ada rasa tak puas, ia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak…

Dipikirnya, selagi ia dapat lolos keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa diketahui pastinya ia bisa melakukan semuanya sekarang. Karena mungkin takkan ada kesempatan kedua, pasti semua perawat dan dokter yang menanganinya akan menahannya di tempat itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama sebagai hukuman karena telah keluar hari ini dengan seenaknya tanpa ijin sama sekali.

Jadi karena sudah kepalang tanggung. Lebih baik dilanjutkan dari pada menyesal.

Dia melewati jalan yang berbeda kali ini. Tapi situasi yang ada di sekitarnya tampak tak jauh beda, pintu-pintu ruangan berjejer. Saat ia telah melewati beberapa menit memeriksa ruangan yang kebanyakan diantaranya adalah ruang kosong ia pun hampir sampai di ujung jalan.

Ada suara! Batinnya.

Telingannya mendengar suara-suara datang dari arah ujung jalan. Bukan suara yang asing. Itu… suara…

Alunan piano yang putus-putus, lalu tak lama suara beberapa orang bicara. Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa renyah menggema.

Shou benar-benar mengenali suara-suara yang berasal dari ujung jalan dimana sebuah pintu ruangan itu berada. Maka kakinya mengayun lagi, tanpa suara. Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Debar jantung Shou bertambah cepat, tangannya terulur dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan hanya membiarkan pintu itu terbuka setengah, ia mengintip kedalamnya. Ada sebuah tangga turun yang tak lebih dari 5 anak tangga, lalu suara-suara orang bicara semakin terdengar, sumber suara itu ada dibawah tangga itu.

Kepala Shou melongok kedalam dan dengan begitu ia bisa melihat walau tak terlalu jelas sumber suara.

Namun yang dilihat Shou sungguh-sungguh membuatnya tertegun. Entah itu nyata atau tidak… tapi yang ia lihat adalah…

Hiroto… dan… Tora…

Mereka bersama-sama saling melempar senyum penuh kasih sayang yang dapat membuat tiap orang iri melihatnya. Kemudian tak lama Tora yang bersandar disamping piano yang tadi dimainkan Hiroto berpindah tempat duduk disamping Hiroto lalu tanpa kata-kata meraih kepala Hiroto memutus jarak antara mereka.

Shou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memanas. Tangannya meremas gagang pintu itu dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai tangannya memerah. Dadanya terasa tercabik, begitu sakit dan perih. Darah mengalir dari bibir bawahnya tanpa ia perdulikan, setitik air mata tumpah.

Sedetik kemudian matanya berkedip dan apa yang ia lihat menghilang. Tak ada Hiroto, tak ada Tora, tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dengan piano berwarna kecoklatan di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tahu jelas… apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tidak nyata. Adalah sepenggal memori yang tersisa di tempat itu.

Sebuah memori yang pernah ingin ia lupakan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, segera saja ia meremat sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit itu. Tak lama rasa sakit itu memudar.

Lalu tanpa menyeka air mata atau darahnya yang mengalir, ia melangkah gontai menuju tangga dengan kepala tertunduk melihat lantai marmer tempat ia berpijak.

"Lho? Shou!"

Mata Shou tersorot pada sosok Saga dan Tora yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depannya.

"Shou, kau kenapa?" Saga mendekati Shou. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lalu, kenapa kau menangis? Bibirmu juga berdarah." tangan Saga terulur menyeka jejak air mata di pipi Shou yang hanya bisa diam dengan mata lurus menatap Tora.

Terbayang lagi.

Shou bisa melihat bayangan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lihat di ruangan tadi. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa nyeri. Sakit.

"Shou?" Tora-lah yang kali ini mendekati Shou. Ia khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Shou, apa yang terjadi?" selembut mungkin Saga mencoba bertanya. Tapi Shou tetap diam menahan nyeri di dadanya. Ingatan itu tidak mau hilang dari otaknya, terus melekat membuat Shou muak. Dan sekarang bukan hanya dadanya saja yang nyeri, tapi kepalanya ikut berdenyut lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya saat tanpa sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan adiknya, Tora.

"Uh." Perlahan ia mengeluh memegang kepalanya.

"Shou!" Saga dan Tora panic.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah sakit sekarang"

***~Tsuzuku…~***

^^/

Aaah, sepertinya sudah lama saiah tidak datang membawa fanfic. Dan kali ini saiah membawa fic Alice nine.

Fic ini sebelumnya sudah pernah saiah tulis dengan Fandom band lain, tapi karena menurut saiah band ini kurang terkenal. Jadi ada baiknya kalau saiah bawakan dengan versi chara Alice nine. Walau sejujurnya alur, pemilihan kata-kata dan lainnya tak ada yg berubah kecuali nama chara dan fandom. ==;

Saiah berharap sekali ada yg berminat membaca, dan meninggalkan review. Kritik atau saran. Akan saiah terima dengan lapang dada kok. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2 : Follow the Darkness

**Title**: Gentle Lie

**Author**: Natarii a.k.a Kumiko a.k.a Miko

Fandom: Alice Nine

**Pairing(s)**: ShouxHiroto, ShouxSaga, ToraxHiroto, NaoxSaga

**Chapter**: 2 "Follow the Darkness"

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Summary**:

Shou tertegun sesaat kemudian mengangguk setuju.—"Nao! Jangan cerita macam-macam pada Shou!"—_ "Terima kasih Saga…"—"Aku sudah tidak kuat… mereka mempermainkanku…"_—Jdeerr!—_"Suratmu manis sekali. Dari mana kau belajar merangkai kata-kata seindah itu?"_—_"Jadi kau lebih memilih adikku dibanding aku?"_—_"Maafkan aku… Shou…"_—memaksanya untuk ikut dalam kegelapan.—"Nao! Jangan hanya diam! Cepat bawa Shou!"

_Italic_: Flashback

* * *

><p>Hari ini harusnya adalah hari dimana semua kekangan Shou akan terlepas. Hari dimana ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Tempat ia akan pulang.<p>

Namun, sepanjang hari ini. Perasaan Shou tidak tenang. Saat Tora dan Hiroto mengajaknya untuk bersiap pulang, ia hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menatap jendela kamarnya.

Bukannya Shou tak ingin kembali ke rumahnya, hanya saja ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang kurang baik kalau ia kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin ia akan lebih sering dihantui bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dan ia benci hal itu.

"Ayolah, Shou." Hiroto terus saja membujuk Shou. Tora hanya diam dan menunggu reaksi Shou.

Sama saja. Gelengan kecil Shou membuat Hiroto dan Tora terhenyak untuk beberapa detik. "Aku… tidak ingin kembali ke rumah."

"Kenapa tidak?" suara sosok lain muncul. Shou, Tora dan Hiroto menoleh kearah pintu kamar rawat Shou dan mendapati Saga berdiri di sana dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Kenapa kau tidak mau Shou?" tanyanya lagi lebih spesifik.

Shou menunduk. "Karena di sana, mungkin aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi."

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Saga dengan suara tercekat. Ia bisa melihat Hiroto dan Tora mematung ditempat mereka saat mendengar alasan Shou barusan.

Shou menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku… aku tidak bisa… aku… percaya pada kalian. Aku percaya. Aku tidak ingin kepercayaanku hilang. Aku, tidak ingin kembali ke sana." Tangannya perlahan menyentuh sisi kepalanya, walau tak sakit ia merasakan reaksi aneh dari tubuhnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keempat orang itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Saga segera memecahnya segera. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang bersamaku saja, Shou. Itu pun… kalau kau mau." Tawarnya dengan mantap. Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya, mencoba untuk tenang, sedangkan dia sendiri tahu jelas Tora dan Hiroto akan membantah keinginannya ini. Tapi kalau tidak begini, yang terluka adalah Shou kan?

Shou tertegun sesaat kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Tora menyela. "Shou! Mana bisa begitu—"

"Tora!" Saga berseru keras. Ia hampir sampai pada batasnya. Wajah cantiknya dengan senyum kecil itu berubah kaku. Matanya nanar melirik Tora dan Hiroto, seolah meminta pengertian tanpa perlu bicara langsung. "Shou sudah memutuskan hal itu. Tolong, hargai dia." dan semua menegang.

Tora dan Hiroto beradu pandang, lalu pandangan mereka kembali pada sosok Shou yang memandang penuh harap pada mereka. "Ayo, bersiap Shou."

*2*

Ini… Rumah Saga. Rumah yang nyaman. Tertata dengan terlalu rapih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mata Shou menyapu tiap sudut ruangan yang ia lewati. Betapa ia yakin sekali, ia telah kemari berulang kali hingga rasanya ia begitu hafal dengan jalan yang ia lewati bersama dengan Saga. Dan ia tahu, tiap ada kesempatan Saga selalu mencuri pandang padanya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mengacuhkan fakta itu. Ia diam.

Ketika langkahnya terhenti, ia melirik sebuah ruangan disampingnya. Saga ikut berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Shou. Dia melihat pandangan penuh minat Shou ketika mengintip isi ruangan itu. Ruang kerjanya, dimana ada sebuah meja dengan sebuah mesin ketik diatasnya, lalu disamping meja tersebut ada sebuah sangkar burung kakatua kesayangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti Shou?"

"Apa… tempat ini, ruang kerja mu?" Tanya Shou seolah mengacuhkan pertanyaan awal Saga.

"Ya." Saga mengangguk pelan, "Ayolah, kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Belum apa-apa Saga sudah menggenggam tangan Shou dan membawa pemuda itu menuju jalan yang tepat kearah kamarnya. Shou menatap punggung pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu.

Punggung pemuda yang entah kenapa, bisa membuatnya merasa rileks dan yang pasti bayangan-bayangan yang tiap saat sering menghantuinya langsung sirnah. Aura positif pemuda itu seperti menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya.

Tanpa ragu, Shou balas menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Berharap, bahwa dengan begitu aura positif sang pemuda tetap menyelimutinya. Agar semua pikiran negative itu hilang. Semua keraguan itu hilang. Agar… semua kepercayaannya tetap bertahan.

*2*

Di ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanya suara dentuman-dentuman pelan alat makan mereka dengan piring masing-masing. Keheningan itu terus terjadi. Namun, sesekali Saga melempar sedikit lirikan-lirikan penuh arti pada sosok pemuda di depannya yang tampak lesu menyantap makanannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Saga tergerak untuk bertanya. "Apa masakanku tidak enak Shou?"

Shou tersentak kaget tiba-tiba di sodorkan sebuah pertanyaan oleh Saga yang semenjak tadi diam. Lekas-lekas ia menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Saga, "Enak kok!"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah. Jangan buat aku kecewa dong."

"Eh. Maaf."

Kembali hening.

Hingga akhirnya makanan diatas piring masing-masing tandas. Saga tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi terhenti saat dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara bel.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong

Saga menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku buka pintu depan dulu ya. Piringnya tinggalkan saja, biar aku yang angkat nanti." Satu anggukan dari Shou.

Setelah Saga keluar dari ruang makan, Shou ikut bangkit dan keluar dari sana namun kearah yang sedikit berbeda dengan Saga. Ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai ruang kerja Saga. Bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja Shou merasa ada suatu dorongan dalam dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ia ingin mengeksplorasi isi ruangan yang tak asing baginya itu.

Ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruang yang ukurannya tak seberapa itu. seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, di samping jendela besar itu ada sebuah meja dengan mesin ketik tua di atasnya. Dan tentu saja, sebuah sangkar burung yang berisi seekor burung kakatua berwarna putih dengan jambul berwarna kuning di dalamnya.

Shou menatap serius tumpukan kertas di samping mesin ketik itu, beberapa kertas itu tampak telah lusuh dan berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Pasti berkas lama. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan namanya di bagian diatas kertas itu, seperti surat untuknya. Namun belum sempat ia membaca lebih lanjut, burung kakatua di dalam sangkar itu menyahutinya dengan semangat.

"Hallo Shou! Hallo Shou!"

Shou hampir saja terlonjak karenanya. Ia menoleh pada burung kakatua yang kini tengah bergerak kesana kemari masih menatap kearahnya.

"Hey… kau tahu namaku…" Shou membalas burung itu seolah mengajak sang burung bicara.

"Hallo Shou!" sang burung mengulang ucapan awalnya.

Shou terkekeh pelan, "Hallo."

"Shou! sedang apa kau di sini?"

Oh. Kali ini bukan sang burung yang bicara, tapi Saga yang saat itu sudah barada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Nao—kekasihnya. Saga menggelengkan kepalanya saat Shou meminta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Saga segera melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya dan merapihkan berkas-berkasnya. Sementara Nao membawa Shou dalam sebuah obrolan singkat, sang burung diam seketika karena Saga menyuruhnya demikian.

"Hey, maaf ya. Tadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menginap di rumah Saga. Kalau tahu, pasti aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa kok." Shou menggeleng. Nao merangkul bahu Shou dengan bersahabat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Kusarankan kau tidak masuk sembarangan ke ruangan ini, ini ruang pribadi Saga. Untuk orang lain mungkin akan ia marahi, tapi kalau kau mungkin ia tidak akan marah. Tapi yah, kuingatkan saja…"

"Kenapa begitu?" Shou bertanya lirih.

"Itu—"

"Nao! Jangan cerita macam-macam pada Shou!" omel Saga yang mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Nao dan Shou.

"Hh… iya-iya." Pemuda berkacamata itu melirik Saga dengan pandangan bosan. Kemudian ia melepas rangkulannya dari Shou dan melangkah keluar ruangan itu, sementara Saga datang mendekati Shou.

Pemuda itu menepuk pelan bahu Shou. "Shou, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Bujuknya.

Shou mengangguk patuh, namun sesaat matanya mendelik kearah mesin ketik tua milik Saga. Dan yang ia tahu, Saga telah menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan sahutan-sahutan dari sang burung kakatua di dalamnya.

*2*

Ditengah malam yang kelam yang diiringi dengan hujan badai itu. Disaat para manusia mengistirahatnya tubuh masing-masing. Seorang pemuda diantaranya, mulai menggerang dalam tidurnya. Tanpa ia ketahui peluh dengan derasnya membasahi tubuhnya, kernyitan diwajahnya tampak jelas, gelisah tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari bak cacing kepanasan.

Sekelebat memori menyeruah muncul dalam ruang-ruang mimpinya. Membuatnya terus menggerang dalam tidurnya.

…

"_Aku ingin menulis sebuah surat untuknya." Pemuda itu berucap pada pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang ada di depannya._

"_Benarkah?" balas sang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan nada sedih. "Bi—biar kubantu." Lanjutnya lekas_

"_Terima kasih Saga…"_

…

Tubuh sang pemuda berambut coklat tua itu melemas. Beberapa detik kemudian kembali menegang dalam kukungan memori yang muncul di mimpinya.

…

"_Apakah… kau bisa kupercaya Tora?" _

"_Tora? Kau… masih di sana kan?" Pemuda itu bertanya lirih saat tak menerima satu pun jawaban dari adiknya, _

"_Ya… aku… di sini…," _

"_Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sudah pergi, lalu apa jawabanmu? Apa kau bisa kupercaya Tora?"_

"_Apa aku bisa dipercaya atau tidak, hanya kau yang menilainya. Sebelumnya, aku bukan seorang adik yang baik. Aku tak pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak jika bukan dalam keadaan tertentu. Aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan marah. Aku yang membuatmu sulit melihat seperti orang normal lainnya. Lalu…," _

_Pemuda itu diam melihat samar di hadapannya berdiri sosok sang adik dengan mata berkaca membuatnya mengerutkan kening, "Apa menurutmu orang jahat sepertiku pantas untuk dipercaya?" lanjutnya_

"_Aku… tidak punya pilihan lain. Dunia yang kulihat sekarang terbatas. Yang bisa kupercaya satu-satunya adalah kau bukan? Soalnya, cuman kau yang ada di sisiku sekarang."_

"_Kenapa… kau bisa senaif itu Shou? Atau… kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri? Itu bukan jawabanmu yang sebenarnya."_

…

Pemuda itu terus terbawa kedalam ruang-ruang memori lainnya dalam mimpinya itu. Hingga kini ia benar-benar hampir tenggelam di dalamnya…

…

"_Shou…kau… kenapa…?" pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya,_

"_Aku… sudah tidak kuat… Saga…"_

"_Apa yang terjadi? Katakan!"_

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat… mereka mempermainkanku…"_

"_Shou…"_

"_Hiroto mengkhianatiku, Saga."_

_Nyeri mulai menjalar di dada sang pemuda._

…

"Ghaa!" pemuda itu memekik sejadinya ketika tubuhnya menegak tiba-tiba. Sesaat yang lalu ia merasa seperti tertelan dalam sebuah jurang dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mencari kesadaran.

Pemuda itu terengah, bagaikan baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon yang sangat panjang. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang dalam mimpinya barusan terus terasa sakit dan ngilu. Mata pemuda itu menyapu sekelilingnya. Kamarnya.

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulutnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa perintah tubuhnya beringsut turun dari ranjang berukuran Double-size itu. Tanpa alas kaki pemuda itu mengayunkan kaki keluar dari ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya itu, agak terhuyung tapi pemuda itu mencari keseimbangan dengan bertumpu pada buffet dan dinding tatkala tangannya yang lain menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Dalam keadaan yang kacau layaknya orang baru saja bangun dari tidur, pemuda itu memilih jalan yang ia lewati dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kakinya terus melangkah diantara kegelapan koridor rumah itu, sekalipun tempat itu gelap pemuda itu tampaknya tak kesulitan untuk menemukan ruangan yang ditujunya…

Ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang kokoh di depannya. Pemuda itu memandang dalam pintu itu seolah memastikan bahwa pintu itu yang ia cari. Tangan itu terulur dan membuka pintu itu.

Kriiieeek…

Jdeerr!

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka itu petir menyambar memberi sekilas cahaya terang menembus jendela ruangan tersebut. Langkah pemuda itu berlanjut masuk ke dalam.

Tangannya yang terbungkus kulit putih bak porselen mengarah kearah laci meja kerja milik sang tuan rumah, lalu jemarinya yang panjang itu mengait pada pegangan laci.

Greeek.

Nyalang mata itu menyapu tumpukan kertas di dalam laci itu, dan di ambilnya sebuah kertas yang paling tak asing tersapu matanya.

Matanya semakin sayu saat membaca barisan tulisan di sana. Sesaat ia merasa ada memori lainnya yang tertinggal dalam barisan-barisan kalimat indah yang terangkai dalam surat itu. Sebuah kata-kata cinta yang tidak berlebihan dan begitu manis tersapu kedua matanya yang sayu itu…

…

"_Suratmu manis sekali. Dari mana kau belajar merangkai kata-kata seindah itu?" _

"_Ma—maksudmu?"_

"_Kau yang mengirimiku surat pagi ini kan? Jangan bohong…" _

"_Itu…" _

"_Haha, sungguh. Aku menyukai isi suratmu. Tapi, maaf. Kalau itu benar surat cinta mungkin kau tahu jawabannya. Aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu. Yah, dari itu semua aku tetap suka pada suratmu." Mata pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin pergi tapi sang pemuda berambut coklat tua itu menahannya._

"_Err… apa kau selalu melihatku berlatih di sini?"_ _Dengan kaku pemuda bernama Saga itu mengangguk. "Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" Saga menggeleng kecil._

"_Bagaimana kalau kuajari? Ini… juga bentuk permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku untukmu." Saga mengerjap beberapa kali seakan tak percaya_

"_Su—sungguh… boleh kak?"_

_Pemuda tampan bernama Shou itu mengangguk._ _"Siapa namamu? Dari kelas berapa?"_

"_A—aku… Saga. Dari kelas 7-a"_

…

Dan semuanya hilang. Apa yang dilihatnya itu menghilang tertiup angin kencang badai kala itu. Ia tahu, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh melihat hal itu di sana, itu hanya sepenggal memori yang tertinggal di sana dan seolah ingin menunjukkan diri pada sang pemuda.

Nyata namun tak nyata.

Pemuda itu menyapu ruangan itu lagi. Hingga ia menatap sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun di samping pintu beranda, dimana bersandarnya sebuah dua buah Hard case gitar, yang satu gitar listrik dan yang satunya gitar bass. Gelapnya ruangan itu tak menutup matanya untuk tidak bisa melihatnya…

Tubuh sang pemuda telah berpindah. Entah semenjak kapan kakinya melangkah, tapi sekarang ia telah berada di beranda ruangan itu, membiarkan derasnya hujan menerpa tubuh jangkungnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua melemas dan menjutai jatuh begitu saja menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Bila kata orang, hujan dapat membawa memori menyakitkan dalam hidup seseorang. Maka pemuda ini akan dengan lantangnya menyerukan kata setuju, karena itulah yang sekarag ia rasakan.

Saat tubuhnya diterpa hujan dan angin kencang, ia hanya diam dengan matanya yang kosong seolah-olah jiwanya tak berada di tempat itu. Bahkan ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk diatas lantai beranda, berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Di kepalanya tak ada yang lain selain beberapa suara-suara yang terngiang begitu saja membuat kepalanya penuh…

"_Maafkan aku Shou…"_

Tangan pemuda itu menutup sebelah kupingnya, mengusir suara itu. tapi tidak bisa.

"_Jadi kau lebih memilih adikku dibanding aku?"_

"_Maaf, Shou…"_

Sakit. Telinganya panas mendengar suara-suara itu muncul. Sampai-sampai air matanya tumpah berbaur dengan tetesan air hujan diwajahnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa sesedih itu mendengarnya, tapi… suara itu dan ucapan maaf itu benar-bena menyakitkan. Seakan dulu sungguh pernah menyakiti hati sang pemuda.

"Hentikan…" gumamnya pelan, kedua tangannya telah berpindah menutupi kedua telinganya.

"_Apa ini semua karena sebentar lagi aku akan buta?"_

"_Bukan begitu Shou! Tapi… aku pikir… hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan baik. Jadi, maaf."_

"Tidaak!" jeritnya tertahan. Ada yang menusuk dasar hatinya sampai berlubang saat mendengar suara-suara itu.

"_Maafkan aku… Shou…"_

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Dan jeritan itu adalah yang terakhir saat tiba-tiba suasana disekitarnya menjadi senyap. Tak terdengar lagi suara hujan yang menghantam bumi, tak ada suara petir dan kilat yang saling bersahutan, tak ada suara angin kencang yang barusan menekan tubuh pemuda itu.

Mata sang pemuda nanar, menatap lurus ke depan. Jantungnya seolah melambat, napasnya sesak sekali, ia butuh ruang yang lebih luas.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang, kali ini lebih ganas dari biasanya. Seakan ingin menelan sang pemuda dalam gelombang rasa sakit yang abadi. Arusnya terlalu deras, ia ingin berontak dan memutar arah, namun yang ada ia semakin terbawa dalam pusaran rasa sakit itu, memaksanya untuk ikut dalam kegelapan.

Mata itu terpejam dalam waktu yang lambat, tubuhnya melunglai, rasa sakit di kepalanyalah yang menang. Dan ia mau tak mau harus pasrah saat kegelapan itu menariknya dalam sebuah ketidaksadaran. Bunyi debaman tubuh pemuda yang membentur lantai mengakhiri rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ia terkulai tak berdaya dengan derasnya hujan yang masih terus membasahi tubuhnya, petir menyambar keras. Tapi kegelapan telah menelan sang pemuda, maka biarpun banyak suara keras timbul disekitarnya, ia hanya akan diam dan tak sadarkan diri di sana…

*2*

Saga memasuki ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa, menghampiri pemuda berkacamata yang sibuk menyiapkan piring diatas meja. Menyadari kedatangan Saga, pemuda itu menoleh. "Hey, kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" celetuk sang pemuda keheranan.

"Nao! Shou… Shou, dia…"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya!" seru Saga dengan panik.

"Mungkin dia di kamar mandi." Nao berujar tenang.

"Sudah kupriksa hampir ke seluruh ruangan rumah ini tapi, tidak ada." Saga manatap melas pada Nao. "Nao! Bagaimana ini?"

Nao menghela napas. "Ruang apa saja yang belum kau periksa?"

Saga terdiam sesaat. Lalu matanya melebar seketika. "Ru—ruang kerjaku…"

"Kita periksa ke sana." Nao menghampiri Saga yang hampir mematung di tempat.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan kerja Saga, masih tertutup. Tidak terkunci, karena memang sengaja tidak dikunci Saga. Memudahkan Nao untuk meraih gagang pintu lalu membuka pintu kayu itu dan menimbulkan suara derit yang menggema.

Nao masuk duluan lalu Saga mengekori. Nao memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu, sementara Saga menoleh kearah kiri dan kanannya. Matanya tertuju pada sang burung kakaktua yang tiba-tiba saja berseru nyaring sambil memandang kearah beranda ruangan itu. "Shou! Shou! Shou!"

Saga mengernyit. Ia ikut membuang mukanya kearah beranda kamar. Kontan, matanya melebar layaknya ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka ia tutup denguan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak dari balik pintu kaca beranda yang telah setengah terbuka itu.

"SHOUUUUU!" pekiknya histeris saat ia yakin benar, bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan dan penampilan sosok itu adalah Shou. Segera saja ia menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya itu, Nao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan panik mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya. Sampai ia melihat kearah beranda yang pintu kacanya telah terbuka lebar. Di sana, Saga duduk berlutut di lantai menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan bagi kepala sesosok makhluk yang tak sadarkan diri. Suara isak tangis keluar dari mulut Saga, ia memeluk erat sosok yang sekujur tubuhnya basah dan hampir mendingin sempurna dengan wajah yang pucat pasih.

Nao terpaku di tempatnya, perasaan tenang yang sedari tadi ia emban itu telah tersapu gelombang kekhawatiran dan kepanikan. Tak disangkanya hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Nao! Jangan hanya diam! Cepat bawa Shou!" Saga yang sadar akan keberadaan kekasihnya dengan lantang dan kalap menyahut diantara isakkannya.

"I—iya!"

***~Tsuzuku…~***

* * *

><p>Ini dia lanjutan fic Alice Nine yang sebelumnya pernah saiah post, beberapa bulan lalu. Padahal saiah pikir saiah ga bakal nge-post lanjutannya, Tapii yaah daripada ga ngapa-ngapain mending saiah update lagi ajah ^^a<br>Ga yakin masih ada yang nunggu apa gak, tapi makasih untuk yang udah review xDDa

* **Akiyama Kaira** :: Kaira-chan~ makasih udah baca m(_ _)m,, Pacarnya Shou ntu Hiro-pon ^^a

* **Akihito Kouyoshima** :: Makasih udah baca m(_ _)m

Bagi yang membaca, wajib Review! ^^d


End file.
